


What are we going to fight

by shadowkey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	What are we going to fight

Ogni volta che tornavamo dalla guerra era sempre peggio, eppure ne avevamo viste diverse, ma ogni volta che si andava avanti e si scoprivano armi sempre più sofisticate, le guerre si facevano sempre più dure e per ognuno di noi era un'impresa tornare a casa sani e salvi senza nessun graffio o problema di salute o di pazzia, c'erano uomini che avevano passato talmente tanto tempo nelle trincee che ormai ti sanno dire anche se pioverà dal modo in cui si muovono le foglie su un albero, eppure siamo ancora qui ancora qui a parlare dei nostri trascorsi con la convinzione che tutto andrà bene che riusciremo a trovare un modo per vivere. "Il mondo è sempre in guerra anche se dice di non essere in guerra, lo è e tutti si preparano sempre per la guerra successiva" dissi mentre sorseggiavo una birra "Tornare dalla guerra è come tornare dagli Inferi" mi rispose il mio compagno di trincea "Non dirlo troppo forte" gli dissi ancora "Perchè non dovrei dirlo troppo forte?" gli chiesi dubbioso "Perchè per come stanno andando le guerre di tutti contro tutti fra un po' finiremo seriamente a combattere contro i demoni dell'Infero e lì, veramente tornare dalla guerra sarà letteralmente come tornare dagli Inferi".


End file.
